Family Around
by pumpkinraindrop
Summary: This is a femslash story, if this offends you please do not read. This is a simple story about the teachers being family, and how Bloom fits into their family. This is rated M due to me being paranoid. Formerly LeaMicheleLove.
1. Chapter 1

Family Around

Faragonda walked through the silent corridors. It was gone midnight and everyone, even the other Professors, were fast asleep, or so she thought. She wrapped her arms around herself as a cold breeze blew in from an open window, causing goose bumps to rise on the older fairies skin. She stared out of it sighing to herself. You may wonder what had the head mistress up at such an ungodly hour. And that was her younger, immortal red headed ex student. A couple of months ago the professors of the three schools had gotten captured by a mad vampire. He had decided that he wanted some one for food, saw them shopping and had made it his business abducting them.

The young red head had put the Winx in charge of keeping order within the three schools. This had turned out to be a bad idea as Stella had been spelled to be washed the old fashioned way with a scrubbing board and Musa to be locked into a magic proof classroom at Cloud tower. Over at Alfea and Red Fountain classes ceased to exist, and parties in the dorm ensued, leaving the poor winx to try and clean up after their felllow students.

Bloom had then come to the aid of the small dysfunctional family of Professors. Unfortunately Du Four, Grizelda, Griffin, Palladium and Saladin had all been bitten and changed before Bloom managed to get there. They had struggled with themselves not to hurt the rest of their family, which the vampire had found highly amusing. He stood laughing as the normally gentle Du Four had to be restrained by the rest of the newly turned vampires, who were also struggling; that was until Bloom had saw and blasted him with a fire ball.

The angry red head had blasted him through the wall before hitting him again knocking him back over. The Professors, although grateful to see their student worried for her safety as the humans were already tied up, and could therefore not help their student, whilst the vampires had not wanted to get to closer to her in fear of hurting her. Bloom had fought bravely and viciously, making the Professors feel very proud and surprised that she could control her magic so well. They had also felt very touched at the loyalty she had showed, and the care she had demonstrated towards them.

Finally Bloom managed to knock the vampire out and rushed to untie her Professors. Bloom had been unfazed by the red eyes of her now vampire professors, treating them exactly the same. She used her magic to heal the human professors and ordered the vampires to grab things such as bandages, plasters and antiseptic ointment. This greatly amused Zarathustra, Elditrude and Griffin. After this they had tried to sneak out to the teleporting point, however the hallway leading to it was covered in darkness and the Professors heard Bloom scream as her hand was torn from Faragonda's. The vampires being the only ones who could see tried to pry the older and therefore stronger vampire from their student. They killed him, however it was to late, and Bloom had begun the change.

They had carried the young girl and Faragonda teleported everyone to Alfea. The family had moved Bloom in with them at Alfea. They had been surprised at how well she had adapted to her new life, helping make it easier for the others to adjust to. Instead of taking classes with the other students she took private classes with people she had come to consider her family. The lessons were made specifically to challenge her as she was way above others her age. They had not seen such talent in many years. Faragonda had been the one most effected by getting closer. In doing so she had begun to feel feelings that she never thought that she would. She had given up on the idea of romance. However the others had told her to tell Bloom. They supported her. But how could she tell Bloom? What if she didn't feel the same way? All this she pondered as she walked towards the kitchen.

She stopped seeing light in the kitchen and the sound of someone making tea. Faragonda got ready to attack just in case, but as she walked through the door her eyes connected with Bloom's blue ones.  
"Bloom! What are you doing up so late?" Faragonda asked surprised. "Couldn't sleep, had to many thoughts on my mind." Bloom smiled tiredly as the older woman took a seat beside her.  
"Want some tea?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.  
"Please. If you don't mind." Faragonda spoke eyeing the youngest, and in her opinion the most beautiful, member of her family in concern. They sat together in comfortable silence as Bloom poured Faragonda and herself cups of tea. Bloom handed Faragonda hers and then yawned, the older woman smiled fondly at the sleepy young lady.  
"What are you thinking of? Are you alright? You can tell me anything, you known that right?" Faragonda asked, taking a sip of tea and setting it down, turning slightly to face her.  
"I know... I just don't want you to hate me..." Bloom spoke softly, Faragonda sat there for a moment surprised, before she tilted the girls chin slightly upward to look into her eyes.  
"I could never hate you, no matter what it is, or what you do. We consider you family. I do. And that means forever, not just temporarily. Ok?" Bloom nodded at Faragonda's kind words.

Looking up into Faragonda's soft eyes Bloom stole some courage as she waited patiently.  
"Maybe i could show you?" Bloom asked. Faragonda nodded, trusting the young red head. Bloom took a deep breath, and did what she had wanted to do for so long. She tilted her head toward's Faragonda and pressed her lips gently to hers. Surprised Faragonda remained still momentarily before she kissed her back. The two stayed like that for a few moments before they broke apart, resting their foreheads against one another, gasping for air. Shyly, giving time for the older woman to pull away Bloom gently entwined their fingers together.  
"How long have you felt like this?" Faragonda asked, hardly able to believe what was happening, but over joyed that it was.

"Since the day i rescued you. Holding your hand felt right... I hoped that it did for you to." Bloom answered honestly, explaining her reason to the older woman, who smiled softly at her, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
"It did, and im glad that it did for you to. It seems that we have both been worrying over the same thing unnecessarily. I am glad that you told me. The way i feel about you was the reason i could not sleep also." Faragonda told the younger girl, watching her blush. "So does this mean that we're together? Like a couple?" Bloom asked unusually shy, looking down at her tea. She didn't want to make a fool of herself or push the older woman into anything that she didn't want.  
"Bloom, please look at me." Faragonda asked softly. Bloom looked up at her, their blue eyes connecting.  
"I would be honoured to be your partner. Is it want you want?" Instead of replying Bloom kissed her, deciding that it would be a more fun way to answer. The young woman wrapped her arms around Faragonda's neck, the older woman wrapping her arms around her waist. This was met with a round of applause which shocked the two into pulling apart.

Palladium, Avalon, Griselda, Du Four and Wizgiz stood smiling at the two. Bloom immediately blushed a red which rivaled her hair and burried her face into Faragonda's neck who laughed at the younger girl.  
"Its about time Faragonda." Grizelda stated grinning at her best friend.  
"Its not surprising. The only thing that has surprised me is the fact that its taken you both so long." Palladium was stood with Avalon's arms around his waist. Both were happy for their friends. Faragonda had been waiting a long time for this and Bloom was perfect for the older woman. They were both protective of their family. And both very loving.  
"Honestly Grizelda, how long did it take you and Elditrude to get together? Two years? With Bloom getting fed up and locking you both into a cupboard!" Bloom seeing Grizelda scowl and blush burst into hysterical laughter remembering that faithful day. She had locked the two in there for two hours. In the first half they had given in and kissed, by the end they were having 'fun'. Which Bloom opened the door and everyone walked in on. Faragonda and the others chuckled to, at the normally conservative and stern woman.  
"You promised to never bring it up again. I knew when you didn't punish her but laughed that you were going to end up with her." The stern woman smirked slyly at the end, watching as her close friend blushed.  
"You have to admit it was funny. You kept making googly eyes at one another, so i simply did something about it." Bloom spoke cheerfully, despite the late hour, grinning impishly. The other professors watched as Grizelda started after Bloom, and with a delighted squel Bloom kissed Faragonda's cheek and took off. They ran outside and started throwing spells at one another. With amused smiles the rest of the small family followed the two.

"I know Bloom is more than capable of whooping your ass Grizelda, but please do try not to hurt my girlfriend." Faragonda spoke with a sarcastic grin.  
"Yeah Zeldi, don't hurt me or you'll be put in detention." Bloom trilled as she flew out of the way of a hex. Grizelda let out a low growl, throwing multiple spells at the young woman who dodged and sheilded every one, even throwing light spells back. Finally after a few more minutes of this Bloom managed to turn Grizelda's clothes a bright, neon green. In retaliation Grizelda turned Bloom's hair and skin colour purple. Catching a glance of herself in one of the windows Bloom burst into laughter, and Grizelda joined in after taking a look at herself. The others shook their heads as Bloom went over to Faragonda who wrapped her arms around her waist. Placing a kiss to the younger girls forehead she suggested that they all try and get some rest. Everyone agreed, and so they made their way back to the teachers quarters.

Faragonda pulled Bloom into her room and the two got into bed. Laying on her side, jead propped up on her hand Bloom looked at Faragonda who couldn't keep a straight face as she wrapped a piece of the younger girls hair around her finger.  
"What? Don't you think the colour suits me?" Bloom asked teasingly. Faragonda chuckled again., shaking her head.  
"You look beautiful love but i do prefer you your natural colour." Grinning at the compliment the young girl bent closer for a kiss. The two broke apart, and a mischievous smile lit up Bloom's face.  
"I can't wait to see the shocked faces of the others! I'll have to make sure i have my camera." Faragonda shook her head again, sighing in amusement.  
"Hey you'd find it funny to!" Faragonda couldn't argue with that, her body wracking with laughter, 'yes' she thought, 'it will be a sight to see my old friends and families faces'. At the word old Faragonda sighed. She was old. Much older than Bloom.  
"What's wrong? Was it something i said?" Bloom asked instantly worried as her expression had changed to one of sadness.

"Bloom, I'm much older than you, are you sure being with me is what you really want? I know Prince Sky keeps asking Saladin about you." Faragonda asked softly, she wouldn't blame the younger woman for wanting someone else.  
"Of course I'm sure about you. I don't care how old you are or what anyone says. Your the one i want. Ok? And as for Sky, no thanks. He's like an overgrown puppy." Bloom scrunched her nose up at the thought. Faragonda chuckled slightly, kissing the tip of it.  
"Okay, i am sorry. I just wanted you to be sure. And is he really that bad?" Faragonda laughed as Bloom slunk back into her arms, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist.  
"Yes! He follows me around and tries to hit on me and then goes out with other people behind my back. No thanks." Bloom spoke indignantly, clearly irritated. Faragonda shook her head in amusement, she remembered all the times that she and their family had seen Bloom shoot Sky down. Especially once she was changed. She had no interest in the unfortunate player.

The next day was a Saturday and the family had agreed to meet up in downtown Magix, since all the pupils would be heading there. The two woman awoke at eight, Bloom rather sleepily stumbling off to her room to get ready, Faragonda found this unbearably adorable on the younger, much sleepier read head. After getting dressed herself she magicked up some coffee and took it to Blooms room. She sat on the bed along side her as Bloom gratefully drunk the coffee. After that she was much more awake and chatted happily to her older partner. The two went out to meet the others in the teachers lounge before they headed out to meet the others from cloud tower and red fountain. Walking into the coffee shop they spotted the rest of the family sat, three tables joined together in the corner. They went and ordered food and sat down, talking about students with the other teachers.  
"Ms Stella is a nuisance, she blows things up trying to create new colours and fabrics for clothes." Grizelda spoke angrily the others nodding their heads in agreement. When Bloom had been changed Stella had refused to speak to her, and Bloom had had a go at her saying that she was spoilt and selfish, and that she always put Bloom down when Stella had worse grades than her. This made the Professors like the blond haired girl even less.  
"She is always getting into trouble with our students. She doesn't have any respect. The other winx girls have settled in surprisingly well into the part time courses." Griffin scowled at the thought. Her students had often hexed the blonde fairy, and she had let them get away with it. After all the sun fairy may learn something from it. "For someone who has always bragged about having royal tutors from such a young age she doesn't do well in her classes. Especially when Bloom who had never known about magic was in her classes out shone her. Its worrying." Palladium sighed and the others agreed, all very proud of the youngest member of their family. Bloom blushed red again, she was unused to the compliments. The professors continued to talk about their students.

After a while though Griffin turned to her oldest friend, sipping her tea.  
"How have things been with you this week?" Griffin asked. They didn't have much time to converse during the week, and they looked forwards to seeing each other at the weekend.  
"Well at first not much, one of the girls tried to hurt Bloom, and were punished. I finally got the book that i had ordered, and i would like your opinion on the magic inside. Although something happened that you will certainly find of importance." Faragonda nudged Bloom and the other Professors from Alfea looked over smirking.  
"Well what is it Fara?" Griffin asked growing impatient at her friend who was not telling her. Instead of replying Faragonda pulled Bloom into her embrace. She went willingly, wrapping her arms around the older womans waist, and placing.a chaste kiss to her lips. This was met with gasps of shock from the Professors of Red Fountain and Cloud Tower.  
"It's about damn time. I may just not have to listen to how beautiful she is. How her red hair shines in the daylight." Griffin complained, but watched in amusement as the younger haired girl grinned mischieviously at the older woman.  
"Huh, from what Griffin said there it seems like you talk about me allot. Beautiful am i?" The older woman blushed and sputtered at the young girls teasing comment, making everyone laugh.  
"Shes good for you." Kotatorta said smiling at the two, whilst the others agreed. All of a sudden there was a huge crashing sound which startled the small family into being prepared for an attack. Each was in a fighting stance, the females conjuring balls of magic and the males gripping swords. They looked to the floor where Stella layed sprawled on the floor, the rest of the winx on top of her.  
"Your gay? How could you not tell us and room with us all that time?" Stella shrieked out, making the others growl in anger at the ditzy fairy. Bloom looked as if someond had slapped her, never would she have thought that Stella could be so cruel.  
"You are out of line Ms. Stella. I would like to see you in my office Monday evening after classes to see about your punishment. I warn you it will not be light." Grizelda's voice was deadly soft, and the hairs on everyone's arms in the shop stood on end. Faragonda wrapped her arms around Blooms waist, trying to offer some comfort.  
"You can't do that to me! I'm the Princess of Solaria!" Stella stold, a scowl aimed directly at Grizelda, making her look very much like a five year old child.  
"Yeah, you and half of Alfea Stell, so yeah, she can." Stella looked at Bloom petuantly as the Professors laughed.

Later in the afternoon the small family were walking around, looking in the shops. The men were carrying the shopping bags, wondering how the women could shop so much.  
Even the witches could shop for Britain. Du Four and Grizelda found it very entertaining dressing Bloom up, along with Griffin, Zarathustra and Elditrude. The males watched along with Faragonda as Bloom was made to try on outfit after outfit. They found it amusing as the young red head just sighed, doing as she was told and dutifully going back and forth into the dressing room.  
"You look so cute Bloom!" Du Four squeled, glomping the younger woman who just laughed nervously.  
"Right, come on you lot, i think my girlfriend has had enough of you lot trying to dress her up." Faragonda spoke, coming up behind Bloom, who had finally managed to change into her own clothes, and wrapping her arms around her. Bloom smiled at her gratefully, tilting her head up to kiss her. This made the others happy to see the two so close.

They decided to have lunch together before they would head back to the schools. They went into a small cafe, and observed students from their schools mulling around and interacting. Bloom sat between Faragonda and Griffin, the latter she was talking to about how different plants effected different hexes, and the best two to use in conjunction with one another.  
"What do you think about coming over tomorrow and trying this out? I would quite like to see the effects that it could reproduce. We could hold it together in the afternoon for the students to see after testing it in the morning." Griffin placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder who beamed at the older woman.  
"Sounds like fun, maybe the students from Alfea should come along, it could certainly benefit both." This was met with a round of agreement. It was settled the three schools would come together to watch, and it would hopefully strengthen the ties between the rival students.  
"What about we could make it a weekly thing? Giving different tasks each week so that the students would have to work together to get out of certain predicaments. They could be in groups of three, with one student from each school, it could maybe give them a sense of each others positives instead of their negatives." Bloom explained, the others agreed. Hopefully they would all learn something from the experience. If nothing else, it demonstrated just how much Bloom was a natural born leader. Things were looking up for the small family of teachers. It looked as if the rest of this year was going to be good, and definitely filled with pranks if Bloom and Du Four had anything to do with it.


	2. NOTE! Please read, important

Hey everyone, just to let you know I have finally changed my name to pumpkinraindrop, for all of those that were not aware my name was going to change I was formerly leaMicheleLove. This note will be taken down when I next upload but will be at the top of the new chapter. Thank you, I hope you have a great day.


End file.
